


When It’s Quiet

by Broadway-Honey (BespokeSuits)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BespokeSuits/pseuds/Broadway-Honey
Summary: The world inside this house is quiet and there’s only one occupant inside who is awake. He takes a moment to himself before coming to his decision.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Steve Blade/Elder "Connor" McKinley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	When It’s Quiet

It was late, far too late for anyone else in the household to be awake. He remembered the gentle kiss Connor had given him that very morning; it played over and over again in his mind. Steve’s fingers delicately traced the rim of the golden band sitting prettily in its velvet box. It shined underneath the warm, dim glow of the desk lamp.

The symbol of unconditional love and faithfulness, a promise of commitment to one another. He snapped the box closed. 

Soundlessly, Steve placed it down on the desk. He knows they love each other, albeit that love was founded on completely different feelings. It’s only now that he’s starting to realise this, understanding that while they do both care for one another, they come from completely different worlds. Connor is a man of wealth, constantly in the public eye and brushing shoulders with others to make useful connections. Steve still isn’t used to the attention that he himself receives, won’t ever be used to it. He doesn’t know how to play the games of these people but, he knew that marrying into the world meant social obligations to attend private parties, galas, balls or celebrations of people who would have barely given him the time of day if he wasn’t on Connor’s arm. It was starting to become easier to mix and mingle with them though, it is of little importance to him now. 

Connor may have had the longer history in that world but those kinds of people were naturally drawn to Steve. He often found himself in conversations laced with flirtations and on the receiving end of touches that last just a moment too long to be anything strictly ‘friendly’. All of it just enough to show their true intentions without outright destroying their good standing in the public eye and, of course, the McKinley business. 

The kinds of people that frequent this world have never seen boundaries, only opportunities. They are underhanded and sly at every turn because they make more than enough to have anything and everything they could ever wish for.

Steve, as a lawyer, is quite familiar with having to represent some of his and Connor’s closest friends. In fact, they all had grown to dominate in their chosen fields; each of them as equally charming and gorgeous as the next. Some had settled down into marriages like he and Connor, while others continue to live on enjoying the bachelor lifestyle. In their household, it isn’t too uncommon for friends to drop by unannounced and it is a welcome distraction no matter how much Connor says otherwise. Steve loves the familial joy, love and chaos that their friends bring to the house.

He had married for love. It is as plain and simple as that. He was under no suspicion that the man he married would seek out the comfort and warmth of another lover; but he did work a fair amount of infidelity cases. There would always be the possibility. Before their marriage, he had sat and shifted through the prenuptial agreement papers for what felt like days. There had been a few clauses about infidelity that focused on what would happen for either partner however the consequences were different depending on the offending partner. He had been certain that if Connor ever chose to cheat, he’d most certainly never find out. Having married for love, it was going to be the thing that blinded him from any extracurricular activities his husband decided to partake in. There would never be a time where Steve would walk in on something he was never meant to see; there would never be anyone desperately scrambling to cover themselves, no hidden ties crammed away in drawers from secret rendezvous, no strange scent on the lapel of a perfectly tailored suit. A long time ago, Steve had decided to trust in Connor and his judgement; he would find his happiness in his work. 

What he had never expected was that someone much closer to his heart, and not a stranger, would find refuge in his marital bed with Connor while he was away. It wasn’t until after a torturous business trip, almost two years into their marriage, that Steve had discovered it sitting pretty on the floor between the bed and his bedside drawer.

The most important thing he’d learnt from this world is that these types of people, the wealthy, love to see their name on everything.

Perhaps if he had never found it, they could have continued on as always. If it had been the fleeting smell of an unfamiliar cologne, or even a sweet perfume, he could have pretended and turned a blind eye. Had there been something for him to walk in on, they could have worked through it. 

It had taken him a month and a half to get to this point, where he sits at the desk he’s watched Connor work tirelessly at, that Connor has made love to him on. It was only after he had finished getting the papers in order that Steve began to notify his closest friends. He still cannot bring himself to be completely open with them about the reason why he was leaving; he still loves Connor, of course. He sighed. Connor, no doubt, had a feeling that something like this was going to happen, what with how infrequent their physical interactions where becoming. They had no children to worry about, and Steve had the sense to sign all of the formal paperwork beforehand. This was going to be as easy as signing for a business deal.  
  


It took a few moments, but when he finally breathed deeply again, there was a sense of finality to it. Come tomorrow morning, Steve will be long gone. Retrieving the final memento from his bag, he organised everything on Connor’s desk neatly.

His wedding band.

The stack of divorce papers.

And a single golden cufflink monogrammed with the initials, _‘_ _K.P.’_.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want to tag the other relationship or tag anything that would give it away, so I’m very sorry for that!!! I was a little worried that many people won’t want to read it because it’s tagged as Steve/Connor but I feel like the story could be ruined if I tag the other character :///


End file.
